custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Magical Musical Mystery (1997, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Magical Musical Mystery is a Barney Home Video that was originally released on Monday, June 30, 1997. Plot Barney and his friends must know what the mystery is, by learning about mysteries. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Ashley *Alissa *Robert *Keesha *Jeff *Danny *Juan Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun, Sunny Day! #Just Imagine #The Magical Musical Mystery #If You're Happy and You Know It (arrangement from Barney's Big Surprise) #Silly Sounds #Laugh with Me #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Sleeping Princess #If All The Raindrops #We Found the Mystery #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/1998-onwards costume (except for the costume in the middle, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997/1998-onwards costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997/1998-onwards costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Mid 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hats Off to BJ!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Once Upon A Time!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "I Can Do That!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Bugs". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Seperation". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "A Different Kind of Mystery". *Ashley has her 1994-1999 voice and 1997-1999 look. *Alissa has her 1994-1999 voice and 1997-1999 look. *Robert has his 1993-September 1998 voice and 1997-Late August 1998 look. *Keesha has her 1994-1998 voice and Early 1997-Late August 1998 look. *Jeff has his 1994-2000 voice and Christmas 1996-September 1998 look. *Danny has his 1995-Early 1998 voice and Late 1996-Mid 1998 look. *Juan has his Late 1996-Early 1998 voice and look. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "A Picture of Health". *The same translation to clips after the Season 3 opening silhouette during the intro was also used in "Camp Wannarunnaround". *Ashley wore the same hair-style in "Good Day, Good Night" and the same clothes in "It's Tradition!". *Alissa wore the same hair-style and clothes in "It's Tradition". *Robert wore the same clothes in "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *Keesha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Going on A Bear Hunt". *Jeff wore the same clothes in "Trading Places". *Danny wore the same clothes in "Play Ball!". *Juan wore the same clothes in "Gone Fishing!". *The same length of the end credits was also used for the end credits of Camp Wannarunnaround". Previews Original Lyrick Studios 1997 release Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo (Late 1997-Early 1998) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Magical Musical Mystery Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Who Framed Kel Mitchell VHS Preview (Coming to Video) #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview #Barney's Good Day, Good Night Preview Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection 1998 release Opening #1997-2000 Green FBI Warning Screens #The Walt Disney Company Intro/Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Bumper #A Bug's Life Teaser Trailer #Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette logo (Barney's Magical Musical Mystery style) #The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story VHS Preview #Kiki's Delivery Service VHS Preview #Now Avaliable to Own on Videocassette logo (Barney's Magical Musical Mystery style) #The Spirit of Mickey VHS Preview #Stay Tuned After the Feature (Barney's Magical Musical Mystery style, with Beau Weaver saying "Stay tuned after the feature presentation for a special program: "Barney Home Video: The Making of Barney's Magical Musical Mystery") #1991-1999 Liliac-Blue Feature Presentation logo (with 1996 voiceover) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Magical Musical Mystery Title Card Closing #End Credits #The Making of Barney's Magical Musical Mystery Category:Barney Home Video Category:SuperMalechi's Movies Category:Custom Barney Home Videos Category:1997 episodes Category:1997 Movies Category:Barney and Friends Season 4